


Missed Signals

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kiss doesn't have to mean anything...except for when it does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261410) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> AU sequel to Just a Kiss

She didn't get why he was still talking. They were alone by the pool. She’d been giving him the “kiss me” signals all night.

Even though she heard it before, she pretended to be interested in the story.

He paused. Did he ask her a question? Was he finished with the story?

She didn't know but she made her move anyway.

With arms wrapped around him, she pressed her lips to his and pulled away.

He was dazed, but it stopped him from talking.

“It was just a kiss, brah,” she said with a smirk.

She was dazed too, though


End file.
